Inocence
by Thaly Black
Summary: Sirius entiende en ese momento que tiene muchas vidas que salvar, la suya antes que ninguna. Y Narcisa es un alma pura, que lo mira, ávida, desesperada ante lo que Regulus acaba de decidir; en busca de la inocencia que todos parecen haber perdido.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia si. No cobro un duro. Me divierto._

_El fic responde al reto de Parejas Extrañas, del Foro de __**Dryadeh**_

_En esta ocasión son Sirius y Narcisa._

_Bueno, en realidad no son ellos. Es él, que está pillado por ella, y bueno, algo más. Ya lo veréis. Es que no tengo tiempo para explicarlo, tengo que subir a la de ya!_

_APB Productions presents…_

_--------------------------------------------_

**Inocence**

La mira. Y la ve tan inocente que casi le da pena. Esa mirada azul y brillante, con esa tez de porcelana, y a veces, Sirius se pregunta como una chica tan mayor para él, puede parecer tan inocente.

Porque Narcisa tiene un aire de fragilidad que hace que él, a veces, se quede embobado mirándola. Y a veces, cuando ella lo mira, directamente a los ojos, y luego parpadea, casi con coquetería, a Sirius se le antoja como a esa tía desnuda de un cuadro muggle del que Lunático le habló.

Venus de Boticelli. Narcisa es como ella. Tan inocente y tan preciosa.

A veces, en el fuero interno de sus dieciséis años, se jura a sí mismo que va a protegerla del aire de maldad y corrupción que se respira en su casa. En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Otras, sobre todo, cuando ella se mordisquea el labio inferior, generalmente dudando ante una pregunta, desearía ser él quien la corrompiese.

Vale. Sirius está pillado (que no enamorado, _por Merlín, esas cosas solo le pasan al Cuernos_) por su prima, que tiene cinco años más que él, y, para colmo, está más buena que el chocolate de Lunático.

No es como Bellatrix, morena, alta y peligrosa. Narcisa es rubia, menuda y frágil. Y a Sirius le encantaría protegerla, porque otra cosa que tiene su prima a su favor, es que, al contrario que todo el mundo en esa casa, no está loca.

Todos creen en la pureza de la sangre, cosa que a Sirius le parecen patochadas, pero no puede dejar de percatarse de que, cada vez que se nombra eso, la mirada de su prima se fija en la suya.

Es plenamente consciente de que toda su familia espera que él crea en ello, que luche para la causa. No tiene pensado hacerlo. Antes muerto y enterrado que mago tenebroso.

-

Son las seis y media de la tarde, y el calor sofocante del comedor de Grimmauld Place parece aplastar a todos sus ocupantes. Sirius nota, como si fuesen alfileres clavándosele bajo las uñas, las miradas reprobatorias de su familia al verlo con ese vaquero con tantos desgarrones que Cornamenta le ha regalado. La camiseta, negra y sin mangas, también es muggle, y, por supuesto, también regalada. Al parecer Colagusano y Cornamenta se empeñaron en que matase a su madre de un infarto ese verano.

La verdad es que a Sirius no le importaría. Solo querría que fuese más doloroso que un infarto.

Porque Sirius los odia. A todos menos a ella… y a _él_. Su hermano. Y su prima. Narcisa.

Se sienta a la derecha de su padre, como su heredero en pleno derecho que, pese a ir a Gryffindor, es.

-Sirius, ¿puedes explicarme porque van sin mangas como el vulgar hijo de un mecánico muggle?-pregunta con su voz mesurada y calmada. Orion jamás pierde la calma.

Él alza la ceja, levemente, logrando que se le confunda con el flequillo.

-Porque hace calor.-dice como si fuese la mayor obviedad en el universo.

Sabe que su madre no tardará en entrar al trapo. Walburga no sabe estarse callada, y menos si _ese Gryffindor_ que ella tuvo la vergüenza de parir tiene la poca vergüenza de vestirse así.

-No empecéis como siempre-dice con calma. Sirius se sorprende.- Bellatrix tiene cosas más importantes que decirnos que la ropa que lleve _tu_ hijo, Orion.

Sirius sacude la cabeza, apartándose el flequillo de los ojos, ese _tu_, le ha dolido, pese a todo. Sabe que su madre siempre lo ha odiado, o que, al menos, nunca lo ha querido.

-Sirius.-la voz de su prima lo obliga a levantar la mirada. Bella suena peligrosa. _Es_ peligrosa. Y su voz, no presagia nada bueno.-Tienes que venir conmigo.

-¿A dónde?-es consciente de que suena desafiante. Ese _tienes_ no va con él. Por el amor de una virgen. A él nadie le obliga a ir a ningún lado.

-A conocer al Señor Tenebroso. A abrazar tu destino como heredero de los Black.-la sangre se le hiela en las venas como si una daga de plata le recorriese la espina dorsal. No quiere formar parte de ello. Antes muerto.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa, Bella?-gélida cortesía. Jamás ha odiado tanto ser un Black, y jamás ha sido tan Black como ahora.

Sabe que Narcisa no comparte los ideales de su hermana. A ella no le van las peleas, y mucho menos una guerra. Ella es inocente, y no merece que su familia se vea inmiscuida en asuntos tan peligrosos. Pero Bella la pone el peligro.

Él no lo hará.

-Yo iré.-dice de repente Regulus. Sirius siente como si esa daga de plata que hace un instante se deslizaba por su espalda, se le acabase de clavar en lo más profundo de las entrañas. No. Su hermano no.

Pero Sirius, con ese sentimiento de egoísmo tan propio de los Black, entiende que no se va a sacrificar para salvar a su hermano, aun que le duela en el alma. Él cree en otras cosas, y no va a apartarse de sí mismo para salvarlo.

Todos deben aprender a luchar. Incluso su hermano. Y él no puede librar sus peleas en su lugar.

Intentando que no se note el dolor que siente en lo más hondo, levanta la mirada, y sus ojos, grises como el hielo, se encuentran con unos ojos azules.

Sirius entiende en ese momento que tiene muchas vidas que salvar, la suya antes que ninguna.

Y Narcisa es un alma pura, que lo mira, ávida, desesperada ante lo que Regulus acaba de decidir; en busca de la inocencia que todos parecen haber perdido.

--------------------------------------------

_Espero que os haya gustado!_

_Os adoro!_

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
